


Mornings

by BurnMeAtTheStake



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, I wanted to write for this couple for so long, If their creators don't love them, Just cute shit for the soul, Like they're one of my OTPs, also children, honestly, then I fucking will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnMeAtTheStake/pseuds/BurnMeAtTheStake
Summary: Hannah truly thinks she's the happiest person in the universe. She might be right.





	Mornings

Hannah truly thinks she's the happiest person in the entire universe.

She ponders this at six in the morning, with Barbara cuddled by her side. Hannah can see the cradle carrying the newest member of their family, and she guesses she has around an hour before their home erupts into utter chaos in the form of an energetic toddler and a fussy newborn. 

All in due time, but not right now. Right now, Hannah has to fawn over her best friend turned wife because Barbara's sleeping like there's no tomorrow, with little snores that remind her of a kittens purr. She lazily combs through black hair, soft to the touch, and contemplates how lucky she is, because, in all honesty, Hannah can't imagine a better way to start off the day than with the love of your life right next to you, too adorable to do anything but adore.

It's not long before Barbara stirs, and when she does, Hannah gives her a little peck on the cheek. 

“Hey beautiful,” Hannah says quietly, careful not to disturb her wife too much.

Barbara, in turn, murmurs an incoherent greeting that Hannah couldn't care less to decipher. Instead, she focuses, on her wife's breathing, slow and soothing, before Barbara snuggles a little deeper into the pillows. 

It's absolutely adorable. Hannah wants to take a picture of the moment and frame it, but before she could grab her phone on the nightstand, a loud knock on the door, followed by the cries of a now awake baby, disrupts her thoughts.

“Mummy! Mummy!” Her daughter, Olivia, burst in their room with a skip to her step and a stuffed bunny in her hands.

Barbara groans, moving to tend to the littlest baby of the England family, while Hannah laughs, picking up Olivia.

“What is it, sweetie?” Hannah murmurs, cradling Olivia as if she was the most expensive gem in the world. Olivia giggles uncontrollably, beckoning her mother to move closer to her. 

“Mummy, I have a secret,” Olivia says happily.

“Oh?” Barbara hums, moving to the side of their bed, Charlotte in tow. “And what would this secret be?”

Olivia stalls for a minute, whispers gibberish to her stuffed toy before she turns to Hannah, smile wide enough to show her teeth. "Only mummy can hear. Sorry, mama," 

Hannah can only laugh as she’s being dragged down ear level to her child.

“Mummy,” Olivia whispers, quiet enough so that only Hannah could hear, “I love you.” 

Hannah’s heart melts into a million pieces. It’s as if the world gave her the cutest children in the world, and if Hannah could ask how she got so fortunate, she would. 

Suddenly, Charlotte chuckles, playing with long black locks of hair. Olivia joins her little sister, braiding Barbara’s hair into dark, tangled masses for Charlotte to play with. 

Hannah can only look in absolute adoration at how perfect her family is. In her opinion, she’s got everything she needs under one roof.


End file.
